role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Gojiran103/Shin Godzilla RP Discussion 1
(WARNING: HUGE SPOILERS AHEAD FOR THOSE WHO HAVE NOT SEEN THE FILM! DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT SPOILERS!) Alright, so, just throwing this out here. I have seen Shin Godzilla. Good film, 8/10. The Japanese bureaucracy was hilarious. But, that's besides the point. At the very end of the film, at the final scenes of Shin Godzilla, directly after Godzilla was frozen, we see his tail from two views. One that goes up to the sky, and one that zooms into the tail very closely, and it scrolls up to the very end of it. You might have thought those were just ice spikes or something else, and you might still do - but they actually aren't. Those "things" on the end of Godzilla's tail are humanoid looking creatures with Godzilla's scutes. They look a bit horrific, at least I think that. Now, this spills a huge controversy for RP canon. ShinGoji has already been given under use by Tengen Toppa Lazengann '''after the recent blog that discussed who would win ShinGoji. He won with a total of ten votes. So, he officially owns ShinGoji, even though ShinGoji is technically still frozen in Tokyo. But I don't think it would hurt if he blown out eventually. Obviously speaking RP-canon here. But, about those humanoid beings... There are many theories out there as to what they are, why they are there, how they are, what they could be, what they might be, what they will be, etc., etc.,. The purpose of this blog is to discuss what we as the community want to become of these humanoid beings in another poll. I have gathered as much theories as possible, and they are put up on the poll on who wants each theory. Some may want one, some may want one other. Since I do not feel like waiting for a whole 'nother week to decide who wins who... let's have this up until Sunday. So, the voting really ends tomorrow. So you better get votin'. Anyways, here is the poll, and the list of theories given in the poll. Choose wisely. You can not change your vote. '''Please say in the comments below on which theory you chose, and why you chose it. At some point, someone who was involved in the making of ShinGoji will say what these humanoid creatures actually are, and what will happen in the future of Tokyo with Godzilla there. If WZRP is still around by then, our winning theory of this blog will change to the official path of what they are. I feel that they simply cannot just be left out in RP canon, they are very important to the core of the Godzilla franchise. These humanoid creatures are something we have never seen before. Also, note that Godzilla has about four evolutionary stages. A recent image shows him in a tadpole-like form, which is supposedly his first form. Five if one of these options that include a fifth form win. Also note that ShinGoji is confirmed to be capable of asexual reproduction. What do you want the humanoid creatures to be? Theory 1: I want them to be Godzilla-human hybrids that eventually form all of Godzilla's body, creating multiple beings to match against humanity. Theory 2: I want them to be the pre-evolutionary stage to Godzilla's eventual first form, and they all repeat the cycle by asexual reproduction. Theory 3: I want them to be Godzilla-human hybrids that evolve into two stages, the first where they become ShinGoji and the second where they create the same hybrids that evolve into more ShinGoji's. Theory 4: I want them to be mini adolescent Godzilla's where they evolve into a better, improved ShinGoji, looking more like the classical Godzilla. Theory 5: I want them to be mini adolescent Godzilla-human hybrids where they evolve into a better, improved ShinGoji, looking more like the classical Godzilla. Theory 6: I want them to be mini adolescent Godzilla's that multiply themselves off of Godzilla's body, leaving Godzilla alive, but a whole army of them allied with him. Theory 7: I want them to be mini adolescent Godzilla-human hybrids that multiply themselves off of Godzilla's body, leaving Godzilla alive, but a whole army of them allied with him. Category:Blog posts